


Holding On

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Isaac find brief comfort in one another after Boyd dies. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> AU drabble based off of great gif set on Tumblr by dylanobrns which you can find here http://dylanobrns.tumblr.com/post/55659838980/lysaac-au-isaac-protecting-lydia-from-the-alphas
> 
> Instead of Isaac holding Jennifer when Boyd is killed Lydia is there.

Lydia screamed as they forced Derek to stab Boyd. This wasn’t what she had signed up for. This wasn’t what she thought she’d come here to see. Isaac cradled the back of her head and pulled her face against his shoulder, forcing her not to look. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be this dangerous.

For the moment she hid from it all, letting Isaac shield her from the carnage, from the alphas who threatened Derek. Their footsteps echoed by them and she felt his grip tighten on her. Almost as instinct she gripped his shirt, scared she might be ripped away from the only comforting thing there was. Had she really only recently been fooling around with one of them? Cora had warned her….

There was a feminine scream and she turned her head in time to see Cora running down the stairs and collapse at Boyd’s body. Had they known each other? Lydia didn’t know. She didn’t really even know Boyd or Cora. It made his death that much more sad.

There was a shaky sigh and she turned her head up to look at the boy clutching her. Blue eyes stared down at her, wet with tears. Lydia should have let go of him, except his arm were still around her.

Derek roared in anger suddenly and Lydia jumped, forgetting about thoughts of pushing Isaac away and instead yanking him closer. His arms tightened slightly, and this time, when Cora sobbed Lydia gave up. Isaac leaned back, against the wall and Lydia leaned into him, resting her cheek against his chest as the sorrowful scene played out before her.


End file.
